


Caught in the Rain

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred and Hermione are interrupted by a rain storm.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This may, or may not, have been inspired by actual events. ;)

Blades of grass poked Hermione’s bare legs and through the back of her thin summer tank. Fred’s lips traced delicate lines across her exposed flesh and she released a contented sigh.

A bolt of lightning split the air; a few seconds later a clap of thunder could be heard.

“I think it might start raining,” Fred said.

“Oh, well,” Hermione replied. She never wanted to leave this place or this moment.

Then she felt a raindrop on her forehead. A couple seconds later one landed on her cheek.

Soon they were sprinting for cover as a downpour erupted around them.


End file.
